


Come Back, Be Here

by jesswritesimagines



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/F, Female Reader, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 20:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesswritesimagines/pseuds/jesswritesimagines
Summary: Camilla waits for you to return from battle.





	Come Back, Be Here

Camilla anxiously paced the halls of the Askran castle, waiting for Feh to return with news of the latest battle. You had gone off to fight Surtr with an elite group of Heroes, and despite her near insistence that she accompany you if only to watch your back, you had gone off to war without her. You were well protected, you’d promised, and the Heroes who were accompanying you were ones who she knew would keep you safe no matter what. Her job of protecting the castle was important - she knew that. But still, no matter what she did, her mind continued to stray back to the terrifying thought that you might not come back home.

Your relationship was still new to both of you, but she knew that she loved you more than anything. She wanted to pamper you and protect you - she wanted to be the one you came to when you needed a shoulder to lean on when the stress of being Summoner was too much for you to bear alone. But you were in Nifl, searching for a way to defeat Surtr, and she was in Askr, defending the castle from a threat that wasn’t even guaranteed to arrive.

What if you needed her? What if you got hurt and she wasn’t there to protect you? The anxious thoughts swam through her head and kept her so preoccupied that she didn’t feel Feh fly down and rest on her head - the messenger owl had to hoot to get her attention. Startled, she grabbed her axe, only to realize that there were no enemies to bring it down on.

“Feh! Do you have a message from Y/N?” she asked. Feh only hooted in response before dropping a scroll into her hands. The Nohrian princess eagerly unwrapped the scroll and read it - it was a letter from you…saying that Surtr had been defeated and that you were returning home with your allies! She held the letter to her chest, counting down the days until your return.

The return of the triumphant heroes after Surtr defeat was met with much fanfare - the people of Askr were eager to welcome home the members of the Order who had protected them from Surtr’s wrath. Camilla stood at the front of the group waiting as the portal opened and people began walking through. When she saw you, she couldn’t stop herself from rushing forward, pushing past Prince Alfonse and Princess Sharena and into your outstretched arms. There she would stay as your group was greeted by the rest of the Order of Heroes that had remained behind.

There was supposed to be a feast in your honor upon your return, but come time for it to start, you were a bit preoccupied. Camilla had enticed you to join her in a private section of the royal grounds. As soon as you entered, her arms had snaked around your waist and she was leaning in for a kiss.

“I know I’m not usually so…needy,” she said after pulling away from the kiss that had left you breathless, your foreheads still pressed together. “But I can’t wait any longer. I simply had to have you all to myself.”


End file.
